


Secrets Between Us

by Mai_Wiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Wiz/pseuds/Mai_Wiz
Summary: Draco and Harry both have started lives since the war- but they discover their new lives aren't what they expected them to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Truths and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The children will be featured in this, it is mostly epilogue compliant... right up until the kids go to school. {Livejournal for updates: Maiwiz}

**Chapter 1: Truths and Lies**

_The Malfoy's face the court after the war ends..._

Draco has been dunked underwater. He's never been a good swimmer, never had a reason to be, and he flails aimlessly. It's dark everywhere around him, and although he is not scared of the dark anymore, it is nowhere near comforting as he gasps for breath. He thrashes, kicks, but it's worth nothing; he finally succumbs to the abyss. But then a dark figure swims toward him. Light pools out of him like a beacon, and Draco wonders if its a mermaid coming to strangle him and pull him even deeper. But he swims against the current and creatures dart away from him as he yanks Draco out of the lake. It is Harry that had saved him. But it was not him who was saved, it was Fleur's sister.

Draco doesn't know why he thinks of the Triwizard Tournament now. Maybe it is because right now he really does feel like Fleur's sister, stuck underwater while Harry heroically goes to save him, knowing it will cost him. Before Draco was the one sitting on the sidelines, sitting on either Goyle's or Crabbe's shoulders -to the aggravation of everyone around him, of course- teetering as he peers even closer to where the challenge was occurring. Harry had not won after all that, of course. But he had won respect of almost everyone in the whole arena. Draco does not think this is the case right now. He sits between his parents, and they have saved the very last of condemnations for him.

Everyone else is past Draco, watching, peering at Draco as if he is a specimen under a glass box. Of course, there is malice, a sort of shocked amazement of what Draco has managed to accomplished and what he has failed, and lastly, determination, Determination to send Draco, far, far away. He has avoided Harry's eyes the whole time. He had not expected him to come. He sits in the middle of the court seats, of course, parallel to Draco even now. He does not want to look into Harry's eyes and see what he sees. He does not want to look at the person who has saved him and see guilt. Or worse, his expression matched with the others who have lost family members.

Harry had entered once they had turned the court case over to Draco. Draco's parents had both been sentenced to shortened Azkaban times and probation due to their still resounding influence on the older members of the Wizengamot. Draco does not want to go to Azkaban. He has not heard anything about what the new treatment is like there. Everything has been kept from them, of course. Draco could only expect the worse, just as they attended to. His mother's hand had slowly tapped Draco's shoulder as Harry entered. His mother always noticed things first. Afterwards, the whole court had became much more louder and judgemental than before.

Harry had not said much. He had ignored everyone who didn't mean much to him, and only nodded to Kingsley before sitting down beside him. He looked solemn, but Draco figured he had no choice but to be, everyone expected him to be the dark stallion enforcing mourning and resolution. He talked with Kingsley before the judge had ordered everyone to calm down. Harry had saved him. Again. As Harry stood up and pledged his disagreement with the sentence (Azkaban, of course. They had waited until Draco was a adult for the court date for a reason) Draco looked at him in the eyes for the first time. Harry lied for him, just as Draco did once for him. Draco did not know lies could save him.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry's forced face of indifference held as he picked up his stack of folders that Arthur Weasley had loaned him for the court. This was not the first court date he had been to. Draco had likely not known that, so Harry intended to catch up with him before he left with his parents to make sure there was no misunderstandings. Harry's first thought when he had entered was how Draco probably thought he was being a idiotic savior once again. But Harry was determined to repay Narcissa's good-doing in the only way he could- saving Draco from a prison sentence. Harry had not saved everyone. Some deserved to rot there. But Harry had heard of all the corrupt things the Wizengamot was doing as well.

Harry awkwardly speed-walked towards the hall where everyone had already gossiped that Draco and his parents were. News really did travel fast. Harry also had to return Draco's wand, that rested right next to his own. The wand strangely made him feel comfortable, even after he learned it was because of the Elder Wand. But Draco deserved it more than him. Now, Draco would be the one who had to do a good deed. It made Harry smirk to imagine Draco being forced to be nice to someone for once. He just hoped Draco wouldn't wilt like a dying flower when he gave it to him. He really didn't need the extra attention. Draco had held himself up in court, but Harry knew it was a farce.

Draco was waiting on a forgotten bench as bodyguards surrounded his family, but thankfully, they were swarming his parents more than him. They probably had already attacked him before Harry got there, not wanting to face Harry's wrath. Harry didn't think he sounded that angry in court, but people were already whispering of how commanding and ~considerate~ he sounded. This whole thing would be in the Prophet by tomorrow. Harry found it fitting in a macabre sort of way. He approached Draco, and the bodyguards blissfully ignored him. Draco didn't look surprised to see him. "Hello." Draco whispered, and Harry realized that for once Draco didn't want attention as well.

"I wanted to tell you that I had no intentions of stealing any sort of attention, nor did I intend to be a martyr for everyone to watch." Harry said hurriedly. He thought Draco would question him, but Draco just smiled. "Thank you for considering my feelings, Potter." He said. Harry blinked slowly before he realized Draco was being sarcastic. "I have something else for you." Draco looked straight up at him now, with renewed interest. "Since you aren't going to Azkaban, you'll need this." Draco stood up quickly as Harry reached into his robe and brought out the wand. "I almost forgot about it." Draco said happily, taking it. Harry felt that strange feeling again, except it was one of loss this time.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously. "No. I've almost gone insane not being able to use my wand. Not everyone can do wandless magic, Potter. I'm so happy I could kiss you." Harry put a finger on the wand bravely as Draco was about to fire a spell off. "Better be careful with that. Also, you wouldn't kiss me if I saved your arse again." Draco furrowed his eyebrows, and Harry wondered what exactly he just got himself into. "Is that a challenge?" Harry wondered if Draco was really serious. No, of course not. They were in public. "Sure is, mate. Scared?" Harry raised his eyebrows, knowing he had successfully baited him. But it worked against him as Draco surged toward him and kissed him quickly. "Never again." Draco whispered.


	2. Plain Idiocy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both get catapulted into the career world, and meet each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Livejournal: Maiwiz)

**Chapter 2: Plain Idiocy**

_1999_

Harry found himself yanking his very own hair out after a forced floo network call with one of the ministry workers in the early morning. Unfortunately, Harry already seemed to be making enemies with the corrupt board. Apparently, although it was acceptable for Harry and Ron to get into the training without their seventh year of schooling, they had found it fit to make sure they still suffered- _secretly,_ with paperwork and even more training. Harry had not even realized how tangled up the Ministry was with the Aurors until Hermione had reminded him, and so Harry's slight with the head of the department about whether he had the authority to boss him around didn't help matters.

Harry didn't think he was ever going to get to bed again, so he dressed himself and thought about making himself a omelette before realizing he had completely ran out of breakfast supplies. Maybe Ron was right about early wizarding marriage. He simply could not get a hang of this whole 'adulting' thing. Resigning himself to getting food at a bakery and risking cameras butting in his face, He put his robe on and apparated to Diagon Alley with his robe covering his head as much as possible. He was planning on going inside a nice place, but instead spotted a stall filled with breakfast food. Not being able to resist his hunger, Harry ran over.

He stood in line, briefly looking at the money he had in his pocket. It was a good thing they hadn't raised prices lately. Harry hadn't visited the bank in a while. While he was looking down, a man in a robe fashioned similarly to his-as in, the hood covering his face tightly- bumped into him and knocked the pitiful collection of money Harry had in his hand onto the ground. Harry reached down as the man apologized over and over again, but was able to collect his change and stand back up before the man ran off again. "Malfoy?" Harry asked with shock, as the last thing Harry expected him to do was wear a modest robe and run around in public.

Draco Malfoy winced at Harry's voice as if anyone else was paying attention to them anyways. Harry hadn't been discovered yet-no one ever actually listened to what he said anyways. Malfoy had a brooding look on his face like he was evading evil. Harry figured they must have been giving him trouble, and that's why he came so early in the morning to shop. Harry felt insightful. He was always good at determining his mood and intentions. His bad mood abruptly dissipated as he fawned over his own intelligence. "Harry. Sorry again. I was in a hurry." Malfoy looked sideways, and Harry looked as well, spotting two angry looking men hovering by the doorways of their shops.

"Anything I can help you with?" Harry asked politely but pointedly, shocked that _Draco_ had called him by his first name. Harry glanced behind him again, and saw that the line behind him was completely ignoring everything else around them as they read their morning news. The line made for good cover, and Harry was impressed by his skills. "No... I don't want to bother you." Draco said with conviction. Harry laughed loudly, and the man behind him looked up for a second and then looked back down. "I'm hardly busy. I'm ordering beans and toast because I ran out of food at home. You know what, I'll buy you one. Stay there." Harry told him as the line moved up.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco blinked at him with both shock and annoyance. "Perhaps I have confused you. I do have a schedule, and I don't want to owe anyone any favors." Draco told him as Harry gave him a strange grin. Harry was probably _playing_ with him. Well, Draco was a full adult now. He was not going to fall into Harry's trap this time, just for a greasy breakfast item when he had _already_ ate. Harry didn't seem bothered at the least with Draco's sharpening voice. "You're not going to owe me a favor for _beans on toast,_ Draco. You can even act like it never happened, just like our kiss." Harry rolled his tongue. Draco resisted the urge to strangle him in public.

"I didn't realize that was so memorable for you." Draco gritted. "It was a nice kiss. Much less death-associated than I've had in the past. Don't act like it wasn't your first kiss with a boy you hated." Harry smirked, counting the money in his pocket, refusing to meet Draco's angry glare. It was Draco's first kiss in _general,_ actually. Draco didn't consider the forced kisses Pansy had planted on him real. Harry didn't know this, however. And even though it was a bit of a compliment that Harry assumed that Draco had experience, it still annoying the Merlin's bloody pants out of him that he had to bring it up while Draco was hiding from people.

Draco had just been trying to buy groceries when two shoppers had pointed him out to the owners, and like guard crups, they had chased him away from the entire surrounding area while hurling insults at him. Draco was used to their words, but he didn't want anyone else to recognize him. So he continued to wear his demeaning robe, and embarrassingly found comfort in the fact that Harry was wearing a similar one. He truly didn't like the attention either, like Draco had always thought. But it was not due to think about befriending him, especially when he was still an _annoying arse._ He did _not_ need Harry's protection right now, he was trying to prove he was independent.

"I'll think about it forever." Draco spat out, but Harry ignored him, yanking him forward again like an angry cat as the line moved up again. Draco was already safe behind the line of people at the stalls, and while it was quite sweet how Harry wanted to shield him from his attackers, he did not want the extra humiliation for the day. The only benefit of this was that at least the Golden Boy would be buying him something with his money. Draco realized how stupid his insult sounded, it sounded like he was most definitely _flirting,_ and Draco was relieved he had ignored it after all. Draco was becoming rusty. Draco smacked the rising blush off his face like there was a bug.

Harry finally looked at him again. "You alright?" He looked at him _knowingly_ with his bottle green eyes. Stupid prat. Draco wondered if Harry expected him to cry all his problems to him so he could pat him on the back and nod. Harry had the annoying habit of focusing all his _Savior_ energy on him these days, and this wasn't the first time they had had a 'chance' meeting since Draco got a job at the ministry. Harry swore it wasn't intentional, but Draco knew better. Even when he was irritated, he sought Draco out in the building to exchange words like the damn plague. "Just a gnat. I have killer reflexes." Draco lied easily. Harry grinned again and turned to see he was at the front of the line.


	3. Power Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco end up working together in a sort of twisted way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

**Chapter 3: Power Trip**

_2000_

Draco walked down the ministry hallway with purpose. Sure, he may look malicious and foreboding to everyone else in his path, such that many got out of his way before he even passed them, but Draco did not give a thought to it. He was thinking about his new _probation officer._ It had miraculously switched to Harry Potter after Draco's old probation officer got himself sacked for abusing his own power. Draco had been the butt of it as well, but he was strong enough now to not have been the center of it. He shivered to think about the old fat tosser lingering around his priceless alchemy material, and how Harry would now be doing the same thing.

"This is not a game, Potter." He said seriously without introduction as he threw open the well-known door of Harry Potter's office. The whole hall of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have been closed off the public if Draco had not just been released from a meeting. Taking advantage of this and the fact that Harry was also known to hover around his paperwork at late hours, Draco had came for him. "What game? I enjoy games. Hello, Draco. Or should I say Mr. Malfoy." Harry had a innocent look on his face even though he was being promptly interrogated by a _very_ terrifying man at his door.

Harry was sitting on his desk chair with no professionalism at all, Draco noticed. He was swinging back and forth on it like a child, with one foot on his desk that had forgotten papers but still had a sock and shoe, thank Merlin. Draco also noticed that Harry was slacking and was open to an attack. Draco bit back any hopeful thoughts. "I thought we agreed you would not be helping me anymore." Draco said slowly, trying for a very menacing attitude. It didn't work. "Helping? Draco, We barely see each other. We ignore each other in public. Or _you_ do. I say hello like a polite individual." Harry mocked. Draco wanted to jinx Harry's head off. Sure, when he was with _his wife_ he ignored Draco.

When Harry was not with his Weasley girl, who he had married in less than a year, he made sure to pester the living hell out of Draco, even though most days he stayed inside the manor doing respectable things. He would act as if Draco was his awkward ex enemy in public until magically a inconvenience of Draco's solved, or if that didn't irritate Draco enough, he would prank him with one of the Weasley twin's pranks he _swore_ he never used or possessed. Draco had hoped it would stop once Harry's marriage was on the news, but the pranks just became more secretive and more likely to throw Draco off his rocker.

"I hear you're into Alchemy now." Harry began when Draco had yet to say anything. "Was that on the report?" Draco retorted, going to sit on one of Harry's expensive meeting chairs. He wasn't _giving up,_ but all the angry walking had tired him. "I barely read reports. I put that on Ron. Who puts it on Hermione." Harry smiled slightly. "I heard it from your past officer." Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Harry wouldn't do the actual work. "You two mates?" Draco asked, rather more jealous and angry than expected. If _that_ a-hole got along with Harry... "No. I'm not friends with corrupt kiss-ups. I _do_ do more than just sit around or police the place, Draco." Harry said as if trying to read Draco's mind.

~.~.~.~.~.

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore." Draco said abruptly and stood up. Harry blinked. He'd thought he'd said the right thing. Apparently, Draco was just as much as a mood storm as he was in school. "I thought you'd be demanding a new officer." Harry questioned carefully. "That too." Draco said while seemingly trying to collect his bearings. "Are you _that_ shocked to hear that I am trying to _change_ the corrupt Son-of-a-bitch ministry?" Harry questioned again. "I wish you wouldn't involve me in it." Draco said shakily. "I'm trying to live in this world risk-free, Potter." Draco argued, even though Harry hadn't even said anything.

"What? Draco, I wasn't trying to use you as a pawn. Hermione is the one that started it. I'm working with Ron and her. Your alchemy artifacts won't be disturbed, I promise." Draco blushed at Harry's pinpointing of his troubles. Harry wasn't idiotic enough to smirk, but he did it inwardly. "I'm not trying to bother you, Draco. You won't be roped in. You'll be free to have as many Malfoy children in that stuffy Manor as you wish." Draco guffawed at Harry. "You're one to talk! I've seen the Profit, Ginny wants a whole load of kids!" Draco yelled as if the possibility angered him beyond belief. Harry recalled once Draco mentioning his parents on him after marrying, himself.

Harry stared at Draco with renewed interest. Draco taking such a long time to pick one of the Malfoy's candidates was indicative of Draco not wanting any of them. Could he really be wanting to marry someone who wasn't a Pureblood arsehole? Harry hadn't thought about that, and after playing games with Draco all the time, he had to admit that Draco was really growing as a person. That is, if Draco was actually planning to marry and not become a crazy old cat person like Mrs. Figg. "Why are you laughing? Potter, if your future child army attacks my child in school, I will not hold back." Draco threatened. This just made Harry laugh more.

It took a long minute of Harry laughing for Draco to laugh himself. Harry was proud, he was beginning to not find it funny anymore himself. Now that he thought about it, it seemed to be even more beneficial to try and make Draco laugh and smile than to anger him. Especially when the smile seemed genuine. Harry had never seen that smile himself. He may not have been the first to see it, but it still felt like a special moment. While Harry was wondering, Draco stopped laughing and started to observe him instead. When Harry noticed, he took his leg off he table and leaned toward him as if to give him a better look.

Harry continued peering at him back. "You are a very, _very_ strange man, Harry Potter." Draco started. "You say that as if it is a insult. Does that mean I should change your parole officer to someone more suitable to your taste, or should I say more _boring?"_ Draco glared at him. Harry couldn't help it. He wasn't perfect, after all. "No! Fine, you win, you stupid prat. I'll keep you as my parole officer. But you will _stop bothering me while I work my part-time job at the ministry."_ Draco enunciated. Draco was working as a crucial helper for the Ministry, which meant he came around a lot. "Bothering you? I don't know what you're talking about." Harry tilted his head in shock.


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight, because everything is about to change for Draco and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

**Chapter 4: Change**

_2008_

Harry has been told by his mates that he supposedly has it all. Harry is now head of the Aurors, has three kids, is still somehow married to Ginny even though she travels all the time for her Chaser gig, and has somewhat gotten rid of the corrupt arseholes in the ministry. And he feels that way too, _most_ of the time. Except he still feels the depressing lurch every time he goes outside and gets pictures taken of him, articles written that never have many nice things to say. To everyone else, Harry pretends it doesn't bother him. The only solace he has, which he knows makes him sort of a prat, is seeing Draco on the gossip rags as well. 

He hasn't seen Draco as often anymore. He's been released from all charges, and is off probation. He even stopped with his short-term job at the ministry and is currently living like a hermit at the manor, with only his wife, some girl Harry has never heard of, and a small child about Albus's age that Harry has never seen in public before. Harry admits that he wants to go see the place, the place he had never wanted to see again, just to see more of Draco that he hadn't already seen from the Prophet. But he doesn't, because Draco's family lives there as well. Including his parents. Which Harry also doesn't wish to see ever again.

The pranks have stopped as well. Since Draco had stopped showing up at the ministry, Harry could not think of a reason to even seek out Draco again. So the only times Harry saw Draco was when he passed by him in Hogsmeade shopping for the kids. Today he was going with the kids to a bookstore, because Ginny wanted them to be read to since they were already old enough to be bored and scream for attention. So that was how he ended up hauling three children with enough energy to rival a small dragon, pushing the youngest, Lily, in a stroller while his boys ran around the stroller like the dragon's tail.

"James! _Please_ stop chasing Albus!" Harry said with the sharpest tone he could manage that would not get them kicked out of the store. Albus, even though he wasn't the one being addressed in the first place, stopped in front of a running James and caused the two of them to crash onto the red carpet. Albus's telltale screaming was heard, and Harry had to entrust that Lily would stay calm enough for him to step away and help the mop of children on the floor up. As he separated James and a crying Albus, another boy came around the corner. Harry couldn't see much because of the tangled toddlers in his arms, but he looked to be toddler aged as well.

"Are you okay?" He asked to Albus, and Harry managed to situate them long enough to turn and see that the boy who was talking to his son was a direct replica of Draco. Albus immediately stopped crying and hid behind Lily's stroller shyly, ignoring the boy who was obviously Draco's son that was mentioned briefly in the Prophet. Not a second later Draco appeared behind his son, and Harry stood up hurriedly before Draco could see something was amiss. He didn't _care,_ obviously, but he didn't want Draco to make assumptions after such a long time. Harry felt like a idiot. "Harry Potter." Draco said simply before putting his hands on the well-behaved child.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Hello, Draco." The messy-looking Harry said to Draco. So here was the children that graced every newspaper for a month after they were born, Draco thought. He was surprised, even though he had mocked Harry for it, that he had gone with multiple children. He didn't seem the child-rearing type. And now, seeing the struggle between two of his sons, Draco could see he was correct. It must be because of Weaslette, Draco deducted. Of course the woman would leave the child raising to Harry while she went out and had fun. Typical. "I see we have two identical children." Draco tried for diplomacy.

Harry looked behind him at the younger boy who was now trying to read a picture book. "You're right. How old is yours?" Draco thought that Harry obviously knew. He had seen the prat with the Prophet in his hands more than once, though he had claimed to hate it. "I'm three." Scorpius answered for him. "Hey! That's how old Albus is!" The older boy said, before shoving the boy with his arm in a attempt to point him out. This didn't work out though, as he was quite smaller than him, and fell down on his own picture book. "James-" Harry said again, interrupted by what seemed to be a very dangerous sniffle noise made by the quiet child.

Draco watched as Harry picked up the child, his face full of embarrassment, then looked at the forgotten child behind him again, who was mercifully sleeping in her stroller. "You have quite an interesting band of children. I think Hogwarts will have even more interesting stories to tell." Draco wasn't sure whether he meant that as a compliment or not, observing the man soothe the three year old while his other boy grasped at his muggle jeans for attention. But then Draco couldn't help but want to gravitate towards Harry, as he snorted when he saw Harry's cart which was pitifully filled with a bunch of books that were way out of the children's age range.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry said righteously, before putting Albus down, apparently wanting to prove good behavior to Draco. Harry was very strange. He acted sometimes as if he didn't care for Draco's attention, but in times like these he seemed to want to please him or impress him or something. And wasn't that sad? Draco lived in his house full time with his son reorganizing his parent's dark artifacts. He had nothing to impress. Stupidly, Draco felt then like he wanted to impress Harry as well. They both had a life that was criticized for way blown out reasons, while they were actually barely holding on.

Lost in his philosophical thoughts, Draco barely heard Harry as he asked if Draco wanted to meet up for a coffee some time. It all seemed very cliche. Draco stopped and immediately blushed in shock, while Harry looked at Draco innocently, not realizing the gravity of the situation. Draco loved his wife. But she was getting sicker and sicker, which of course wasn't Harry's fault. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty. No, he couldn't be. Harry had a wife as well. They could be friends. Astoria would of course want this, as Draco hardly ever left the house after discovering Astoria's ailment. "Of course. I'd like that." Draco replied, a bit too chipper for his tastes.


	5. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 5: Needs

_2010_

Draco peered over his notes, full of both his writings over his wife's condition and his alchemy work. Things had been harder and harder for him lately, as Astoria's disease worsened and Scorpius grew more observant. He thought he had his study for himself, as it was late at night and everyone else in the manor had fallen asleep- he'd checked. But he had left his fireplace unattended, and green embers slowly burned in it. A call? This late at night? Draco furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He abandoned the messy papers that used to be nice and neat to kneel down. As soon as he did, Harry's head popped through.

Harry and Draco had grown closer since becoming 'friends' at their little cafe meet-up, but that didn't mean Draco was amused at Harry's attempt to gossip so late at night. He was about to have a few choice words for him until he noticed Harry's own condition. "Hi. Can I come through? I'm kind of in a bad place right now." Well, that was something. Draco had also became aware of Harry's nightmares when they had drunk too much once and Harry found himself on one of Draco's many couches, just to wake up the poor house elves who thought he was dying. Draco had nightmares too, but he thought the more accurate description of Harry's were night terrors.

"Is it a nightmare?" Draco asked politely, as they had often exchanged owls over their struggle with sleep. Draco was apparently the only one who really knew, after he had almost asked Hermione (they had become polite acquaintances after she had to pick up the drunk Harry in the morning since his wife was somehow busy) about how he was doing. Thank Merlin he was skilled in the art of changing the subject. "Something like that." Draco was suspicious of Harry's odd tone, but he stepped back and dropped the wards for Harry to come in. Where were his kids? With Weaslette, hopefully. It had been two years and his dislike for the woman had not gone away.

"Please tell me you're not drunk. I have important papers around." Draco warned as Harry stumbled in. "Not quite. It's a Tuesday, Draco." Harry smiled, even though he looked worse for wear. "And yet you're still in my house at this hour. So what is bothering you then?" Draco questioned with interest. It didn't matter the reason, Harry coming to him for something always made Draco intrigued in a way he couldn't explain. It was like a childish crush all over again. Draco had to get his act over. No more butterflies for someone clearly aging and beyond his prime. "Ginny's back from her work. She said she retired, actually. Wants a new job near us."

Draco cocked his head at the way Harry scratched his head. "Isn't that a good thing?" It sure wasn't enough to go visit a friend for at two in the morning. "Yes... for her. Ever since she came back I've had a strange feeling. You've been such a great part of my life, Draco. She's been gone for longer than I thought. I can't... something's changed with me." Draco looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped forward, not knowing what else to do. Their friendship had been largely secret. They still ignored each other in public. Their kids still didn't know each other well. He didn't get why he mattered so much... "What is it?" He asked finally. Harry looked at him strangely.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry thought he couldn't get any more fucked than this. Here he was, in Draco's manor (which he hardly visited in the first place) about to confess his incredibly _wrong_ feelings for his friend. While both of them were _married._ With kids. It had taken a bottle of firewhiskey after Ginny had surprised him and dropped the bomb while Harry was planning to owl Draco that Harry really realized it. He had romantic feelings for a Malfoy. A Malfoy who worked endlessly trying to piece together his wife's illness. "Draco... it's you." It didn't help. Draco's eyes just squinted with confusion and what looked to be offense.

"I... want to be with you. Draco. In a non-platonic sort of way. And I know it's batshit crazy. And I shouldn't waste my time when we both have lives of our own, not to mention wives who need us..." Harry droned on. He trailed off when he noticed Draco was at a way closer distance than he was before. Was he about to get slapped? Apparated out? It wouldn't surprise him. He knew he had ruined their friendship. But had it ever been a friendship when he had hid it from Ron, his family, his kids? It never was supposed to go this way, but it did. Something about Draco always made Harry did the unexpected. And now he was stuck with a ruined marriage.

He had already figured out his sexuality. Actually, it had been Ron who pointed it out to him. He was never afraid to stare at everyone who was beautiful. Thank Merlin Ron was drunk and Harry wasn't. Harry found his heart was alarmingly beating fast as Draco raised a hand. Harry winced, preparing himself for the hit. He wouldn't fight back. He deserved it. But instead Draco's hand touched Harry's cheek lightly before kissing Harry. And he didn't pull away quickly like before. It _definitely_ didn't feel like before. It wasn't rough or brash. Draco's lips pressed lightly in a innocent way Harry would never expect in any of his new fantasies.

"I had to see if it was like you said." Draco said coolly as he pulled away. Harry hoped he had actually kissed back. He knew his eyes were completely open in shock the whole time. He had had a drink, but he wasn't that drunk to be hallucinating. "Like... what I said?" Harry asked. Oh, he was screwed. They kissed in Draco's manor. With his family. Harry felt lightheaded. "Yes. It appears your feelings aren't completely unfounded." Harry blinked. Draco was talking like a professor. Maybe he really _was_ hallucinating... "Harry. Look at me." Draco was right. Harry was staring at the floor now.

Draco had tears in his eyes. Merlin. This was all his fault. But he did his best to look him in the eye, though he felt like a complete wuss. Where had his confidence gone? His comebacks? Everything had vanished when he found out Draco wasn't just a want. He was a _need._ And it took everything in him not to vibrate like a pansy under Draco's stare. "I love you too. I thought you knew. You always knew everything about me before anyone else... I guess we were both at a loss." Draco said with a small smile that mirrored the smile Harry had had when he first came into Draco's place. Harry did what he had to do. He hugged Draco forcefully. Before it was impossible to.


	6. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of keeping infidelity a secret, Draco and Harry decide to divorce their wives and move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 6: In Plain Sight

_2015_

Harry looked over at Draco, who was lifting up three moving boxes with his wand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked him nervously. He, on the other hand, was holding two boxes in his bare hands, as he didn't think he had the magical control right now. "It's a bit late to have second thoughts, Harry. We both divorced our wives, with you being the first. I'm _fine._ " Draco added more seriously after Harry looked cross. Harry didn't want to leave his children. He didn't even want to cheat on Ginny. Which made it even worse when Ginny found a letter Harry was going to send Draco, making Harry effectively the slave to whatever Ginny wanted.

He promised them he would Owl them. He didn't even get to say goodbye. They agreed it would be too much. When Harry came over to Draco's house a second time late at night, he had to admit it was like Deja Vu. He fucked up. Again. Or maybe he just kept on fucking up. Whatever it was, Draco kissed him first _again,_ and promised they'd work something out. It was the first time Harry had seen Draco as some sort of a peacemaker. In a years time Draco had also separated from his wife, except they were never divorced. It was bad enough for Draco to hide from his parents after the news got out. Harry didn't want to think about who told who.

"We should put these away now." Draco said about the boxes. They were going to ship them out to their new flat-or apartment, Harry should say, in the USA. It was a far-away choice. Harry was the one who looked at the news for the first time, when the Prophet had its hands on it. Harry also didn't want to think about Draco's wife. Or his single kid, who now had to look over his mother until Draco came by every weekend to refill her medication. It was all insane. But Harry would never say this aloud. It was his fault for having the fantasy in the first place of living out somewhere in plain sight with Draco.

That was what was in the letter. Harry's foolish seductive dreams now turning into a reality. Harry had seen the hurt on his children's faces when Ginny admitted their marriage was not working out. And of course, they argued. Harry had some choice words to say himself when Ginny blamed his lack of seeing her on him. They rarely disagreed, and even now they were leaving each other on amicable terms. Ginny had left with the kids on a sleepover trip to the Burrow. Harry and Draco had removed their belongings from their old house as fast as they could. To think about their new house would distract from Harry's large guilt, which knew he deserved.

"You shouldn't be so depressed. It's late." Draco nagged him at Harry's expression. Draco had acted like Harry's new scolding mother ever since they became 'friends' and when Harry didn't immensely dislike it, like now, he had to admit it felt good. Was this what Ron was looking for with Hermione? Ginny had never been like this. She'd always let Harry be headstrong, unless he was about to burn the place down. "Besides, you're about to travel with me, you prat. You should be practically jumping right now." Draco quipped, and Harry had to smile. He knew Draco wanted him to bite back, but he wouldn't, for now anyways.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco leaned back against their quiet apartment door to look at the scene of the crime. Their whole flat was in disarray, due to Harry being exhausted and wanting to sleep after they finally got their stuff inside. Draco, against his better judgement, let him, and they spent the night letting their flat look like a mess. He was already becoming a complete housewife when it came to Harry, even nursing the twit with a bottle of water after he woke up from a nightmare. They had spent the night together for the first time, and Draco was feeling sentimental. Now he just felt like a pillock. "Harry..." He called to the twit in question in the kitchen.

Harry eventually dragged himself in with his disgusting coffee of choice. "What is it?" He said sleepily. "Come here. Tell me what's wrong with this picture." Draco said, throwing his hands out to address their small flat. "The fact that it's our new 'apartment' and not a picture?" Harry asked sarcastically. "No. It's the disgusting mess we have left because _someone_ was too sleepy after our last portkey." Draco said sharply. Harry still looked rather dignified for someone who was being insulted with a commoner's coffee in his hands. "Oh come off it. It's not like our place is going to look like the queen's palace with the size of it."

It was true. They had opted for a smaller flat Draco had ever seen in his life, much less stepped foot upon. But they had wanted an easy place to get to and from, not to mention an easy place to clean. Which was what they were going to do right now. "Well, we still have to make it _look_ clean." Draco breathed with annoyance. "Okay, fine." Harry then had the nerve to act like Draco was the annoying one, as if he had not gotten Harry up at a perfectly acceptable hour, and put his coffee down on a entry table just to stretch as if he had just woken up. Draco glared at him to make sure Harry knew in turn that he wasn't falling for it.

"What?" Harry asked innocently when he noticed he was being glared at. Draco ignored him and started sorting through the boxes, purposely taking out only his own possessions. "Acting like a arse won't get you any brownie points with the person you're sleeping with, _Draco."_ Harry called upon him with a sordid tone. Draco rolled his eyes and put the lamp he was about to place back down into the back. "Who said I needed any brownie points for you. I _am_ the bigger one after all." Draco bit back and slowly backed the lazy prat against the wall. "Bigger by an inch." Harry retorted. "That's cute." Draco snorted. "But I wasn't talking about height."

"Ow, you twat!" Draco yelped as Harry kneed him right in the nether regions. "Sorry. Shouldn't have insulted my bits." Harry grinned as he had won. "Insulted? It's a fact!" Draco yelled with disbelief. "Oh, you're definitely not getting any now." Harry said before stalking off back into the kitchen. "At least clean while you're in there!" Draco told him before sighing. At last Harry was in a better mood than the day before. Draco might not be the affectionate type, but he knew at least how to inspire passion in Harry, even if it was just to piss him off. Draco knew they had a lot of work to do if they were going to live together.


	7. No More Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry visit England again when Scorpius's mother dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 7: No More Goodbyes

_2019_

Draco slumped down on his old desk chair after finishing his affairs. They were back in his house. It was completely his now, anyways. Now that his wife had passed away, they had passed it off to him. Draco had given it to Astoria after his parents had both died. He had not wanted to go back. He intended to pick up Scorpius after Hogwarts and travel the world with him, but instead it seemed with bad luck that he was to stay motherless for the rest of his Hogwarts time. Of course, they had to again find a new house, a actual house this time, that could fit Scorpius during winter and summer time.

Draco doubted that Harry's children wouldn't want to visit as well now, and had noted that as well. Harry had said they hardly wrote them, and that they probably hated him, but Draco knew that couldn't stay true for long. Even if Ginerva intercepted all of Harry's long letters (He had helped Harry write them during breaks and which Harry was not fighting for change in the government) the small children who were not that small anymore could not resist Harry's irrefutable charms now that he was back to visit. What a cruel time to visit, Draco thought. He put his hands over his receding hairline in his own anger.

"Don't give up now, Draco. You've come so far." Harry said from his chair, which made Draco feel even worse. Harry had been disgustingly sweet to Draco since they came, because he thought Draco would be horribly distraught over his wife's death. And of course, he was. He loved Astoria. But he knew she would die. He had accepted it as soon as she told him. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, or make things excessively optimistic. She was a realist. But that didn't mean Draco hadn't looked into trying to bring her back. But his alchemy process would never be enough for that. They were still in Draco's old office.

"We should get out of here." Draco started, standing up from the chair which had stayed immaculately clean even with disuse. "You don't want to look around?" Harry asked, though he clearly didn't want to stay either. He was shifting in his chair with guilt at Draco's expression. "No. We can come back later after we go see the children at Hogwarts." If Harry was anyone else, Draco doubted Headmistress McGonagall would let Harry just pop in. But due to the current living situation, Draco was counting on the old bat at least letting Harry see them. He knew Harry needed this just like he needed this.

Draco gave Harry his cloak once they apparated outside of the school. "I didn't bring this." Harry said with disbelief. "I know. You can use it to avoid being seen." Draco told him. "Well, obviously, but you can't be covered with this. It's not big enough." Draco rolled his eyes. "I hope that is not a insult on my body, which I can assure you is in good form. Anyways, no one will suspect anything out of me being here. They will be looking for you." Harry smirked and put it on. "I just mean it isn't big enough for the two of us. Maybe if you weren't an arse in school..." Harry's disembodied voice taunted. Draco groaned and walked off without him.

~.~.~.~.~.

When Harry finally took the cloak off, he was looking at the new Headmistress McGonagall face to face. She wasn't that new, but Harry had never even got the chance to see her in action. He had heard from James that she was way more strict than Headmaster Dumbledore, which was to be expected. "Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter. What a wonder to see you two here together." She raised an eyebrow. Harry knew that her shock was lie, everyone had seen the news by now. More of their secrets seemed to be exposed by the day, Hermione had told him. But Harry had been past caring. As long as his family thought of him the same, he did not care.

"I understand it is in bad circumstances that you two are here." McGonagall began, picking up the letter that Draco had owled. He could have just called through the fireplace, but Harry knew not to press Draco right now. Draco began to start explaining, but McGonagall held up a hand to silence him. "Which is why I called in your children ahead of time. I think they should be here by now." Children? Harry thought. All at the same time? "Draco..." He began, noticing voices outside the door. "Merlin. Do you think they know each other?" Draco asked, abandoning politeness. "I don't know. I made a point not to ask." Harry responded.

Draco went to open the door, just to get squished by a impressively tall younger version of himself. "Scorpius!" Draco yelped in surprise, almost doubling over. Harry went to steady him while Scorpius was still hugging him, fearing a all-out explosion if Draco fell to the ground at the mercy of the children. That was when he noticed his own children waiting respectfully behind Scorpius. Ginny had certainly taught them well. Albus shocked Harry by being the first to step forward. "We heard about... already." Albus said while looking over at Draco. Harry didn't know which they meant, the relationship or the death of Scorpius mother, but he did not ask.

Albus shocked him again by hugging him tightly. Albus had never been the leader of the group, and by being the first to hug Harry made Harry wonder if him being in Slytherin was really such a shock after all. He apparently discovered bravery well enough of his own, and he was always top of his class. James and Lily followed, James giving Harry a sympathetic (but quite hard, he was a keeper) pat on his head, while Lily gave him a kiss on his cheek by standing up on her toes. It wasn't long before James stole everyone's attention. "Scorpius has become friends with Al! Which was a charity, really, because Al was a loser before."

"Er, let's not say that about your brother." Harry reprimanded as Scorpius snickered in front of McGonagall's watchful stare. "It is nice that all three of you are here to support Scorpius, and Mr. Malfoy, by extension." Harry began his pre-written speech. "Yeah, we all know you don't call him that, mate." James said with disgust. "Mr. Potter, might I remind you that I am _still here."_ McGonagall told the older son. Harry groaned and began again. "Did you just call me your mate? Anyways, I-" Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry stopped with a thankful huff. "What your father is trying to say is there will be no more goodbyes now. We intend to start again as a family."

_The End... or so far._


End file.
